Because I'm Clumsy
by aominesbasket
Summary: One after school jog and one party changed the rest of her life. For better or for worse? She would have to find that out over time. [AominexOC] Appearances from all of the GoM and the others! .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my very first fanfiction like EVER but I've been reading them for a while. The lemon won't come for a while so don't get your hopes up just yet! Love, aominesbasket**

* * *

**Gwen**

Why does jogging always make me feel better? I don't know, but it works like a charm. After school is over I always change into some workout clothes and run home. I live alone so it's not like I'm being waited on. I go to a high school that nobody really knows about here in Japan. It's a private school that has been drowned out ever since basketball took over. Schools like Touou, Seirin, Yousen, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, and Kaijou are the center of everyone's attention. Most people at my school have favorites but I don't really care for basketball like everyone else. Anyway, today this jog seemed incredibly satisfying as I was going past the park when all of the sudden I was on the ground seeing stars.

"Oww…" I went to stand when I slipped and fell again. "Damn it!"

"Learn to shoot!" A very tall dark haired boy jogged up to me and said "Yo, you all right?"

"Uh, yea I'm fine." No, I'm not fine! I just fell on my ass!

"Ya sure?"

"I'm, fine but, what happened?" I climbed up to sit on the back of my legs.

"Bakagami over there." He threw a thumb over her shoulder with a glace toward another tall guy running towards us. "He tried to do a trick shot but the ball flew out of his hand. It hit you and then you tripped on it when you tried to get up."

"Is your head okay? I'm really really sorry!" The red haired Kagami asked.

"It's fine." I hopped up and gave him a smile.

"That's good…I'm Kagami by the way! I go to Seirin High, this is Aomine he goes to Touou."

"I'm Gwen. I go to a private school a few blocks away from here."

"Nice to meet you." Kagami smiled, I blushed. He has a great smile.

"Yea Yea it's nice to meet you, how are you, yadda yadda. Can we get back to our game now?" Aomine piped in rudely.

"Sure. Well," Kagami's gaze flickered to Aomine then back at me "sorry about hitting you with the ball! You're completely sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I'm-" and everything went black.

**Aomine**

"What should we do?" Kagami asked frantically.

"Let's just leave her here." I said, "It's her fault for being clumsy and lying about being okay."

"Don't be such an ass! We can't just leave her here all alone!"

I looked at girl currently in Kagami's arms. She was tall and slender, with long sandy brown hair and her almost overwhelmingly pink lips. "Fine, the house is close. Let's take her there."

* * *

**Really short, I know. This chapter was just to kind of test the water. I promise I will upload new chapters as much and as soon as possible. They will get longer every time! Reviews are always lovely! I will read all of them so if you have any ideas or comments I will appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen**

Man, I feel like crap. I must have come home and flopped on the couch. I stretched out and marveled at how comfortable I was.

"Hey there sleepy head."

My eyes shot open at the sound of a deep, gruff, and admittedly sexy voice. Oh God, I'm not at home! I sat up quickly as the memories of the day's events poured into my head. I realized that the voice belonged to the blue haired boy she met this afternoon.

"You passed out, Kagami was concerned and we don't know where you live so here you are." He said seeing my worried look.

"What time is it?"

"Around six."

"….when did we leave the park?"

"I think three."

"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS?!" I couldn't believe that I slept here for that long, exposed in only a sports bra and short shorts!

"Yea, but don't freak. I didn't touch you in your sleep or anything." He said with a smirk and a wink.

I observed him for a minute. He is tall, with dark blue messy hair, darker skin that reminded me of coffee with cream, and his body was accentuated in all the right places, and those eyes. His eyes were the same color as his hair but with extreme intensity. I found myself staring at him and only snapped out of it when he said "Like what ya see?" the smirk getting even more cocky.

"Uh…uhm…" Smooth Gwen…real smooth, I started to blush as my tongue tied in knots "Where's Kagami?"

"He went to the store." His smirk dissipated and eyes radiated disinterest.

"Well I should be getting home, school tomorrow." I stood up ready to run out the door.

"It's Friday." A tinge of amusement in his voice now.

"Oh….right." Wow, I can't believe I didn't realize it was Friday. I flopped back down on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest, remembering that all I had on was a sports bra and shorts. A slight blush covered my face. I felt so uncomfortable with no control of how I acted around him. I could feel his glare on me and the way that his stare intensified wasn't making it better.

"We're having a party tonight. Here. If your head is feeling fine then maybe you should repay me by staying for it." He got up to grab two phones and sat down next to me handing me one of them. "This is yours, it fell out of your pocket. You should really put a passcode on it." He said with a wink.

"Oh, uh thanks, I guess…" I glanced at the phone to see a picture of Kagami and Aomine as my screensaver, both of them making the most idiotic faces. I giggled and then noticed a text. The name of the sender was _Blue Haired Hottie_ with a basketball emoji and it said 'Yo' with a winkie face. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you it was unlocked. Kagami's name is '_Red Headed Hunk_'. Pretty clever right? It was my idea. I'll text you the address and what not." With him sitting next to me on the couch I could feel heat radiating off of him. He was like a human heater, a very very hot human heater (get it…hot? I like to think I'm funny).

"Oh, okay. Well I'm sorry but I can't come to your party. It's not really my kind of thing ya know? Sorry." I got off of the couch and started to walk towards a door I thought was the exit. But when I grabbed for the handle I felt nothing but air and a warm presence in front of me. I looked up to see Kagami standing in the doorway with a frown. "He-Hey Kagami" a small smile tried to hide my surprise.

"Why can't you come to the party?" He ignored my greeting and dove right into the problem at hand, "It's a Friday night, what else do you have to do on a Friday? Do you have another party? Are you babysitting? Extra classes? What?"

"No nothing like that…"

"Then come to the party!" Aomine was standing next to him now, with his smirk plastered on. Kagami handed him the groceries he just bought and told him to put them away. They argued for a moment about who should have to put them away eventually deciding they would play one on one to decide who would do it.

"Uh guys?" I said when they were running out the door.

"We'll be back soon!" They both yelled as they raced down the stairs.

I stood there in the now empty apartment with their groceries in my hands. I sighed with a smile and walked into the kitchen area. I can't believe I'm in their apartment, Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, the most gifted basketball players I have ever seen. I started looking through the food and realized that most of it was party food and meat. Lots of meat. I laughed at the thought that the two were carnivores. I took out the chips and started to set up bowls of them on the tables. I poured drinks, filled ice coolers, and put out platters of little foods like mozzarella sticks and pizza bites. I thought I was done with the food when I saw beer hidden at the bottom of the bags, rolling my eyes I put them in the ice coolers and set out an opener. Sitting back down I started to make a playlist of good dancing songs with a few sing along type songs. No slow songs though, those are the worst. Ending with moving the couch and chairs against the walls to make room for dancing and congregating, I plugged my phone in and played _Rage the Night Away _by Steve Aoki. I blasted it figuring that the boys wouldn't be back for another 10 to 15 minutes. I danced and moved by body around at the bass drop, my hair was twirling around my back and my hips were moving with any thought I was having so much fun all by myself. When I heard my music turn down I looked with an extended bottom lip, pouting when I saw a pair of raised eyebrows.

_**Kagami**_

Having been defeated I was prepared to set up for the entire party while Aomine sat on the couch playing on his phone inviting a bunch of girls to the party. Think of this I was reminded of the girl that was currently in our apartment. As we entered the building I heard what seemed like dance music and looked to Aomine as if asking 'Can you hear that too?' only to get a nod. Climbing the stairs I got to the door before Aomine and opened it, instantly met with blasting music and a jumping moving girl in the middle of my house. I stared for a moment. Her hair was whipping around her slender form as she moved her body in a way that seemed so natural. There was a very small amount of sweat covering her hairline but the smile on her lips was huge. I watched as, being dressed in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, her chest bounced and stomach rolled. Snapping out of it I decided to alert her to my presence by turning down the music. She turned to look at me with a pouted lip.


End file.
